pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diancie
is a / -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. Biology Physiology Diancie is a distinctly feminine fairy-like creature with a gray rocky body embedded with bright pink crystals and gemstones. This Mythical Pokémon is the result of a mutated Carbink. Diancie wears a white cloak-like garment with long white sleeves from which its tiny gray hands protrude. Diancie has a golden collar around its neck, a pink diamond on its chest, and a crown-like headdress of pink gems upon its head. In the center of its forehead, it bears a large round, cut diamond that is bright pink in color. It has bright red eyes and small pointed ears. The bottom of its body is composed of a large chunk of rock with a pink crystal embedded in its side. Diancie possesses a Mega Evolution. Mega Diancie wears a much longer white cloak; attached to its cloak are long white streamer-like ribbons with small pink diamonds dangling from the ends. Mega Diancie's crystal headdress becomes distinctly larger and more extravagant, and the large diamond atop its head changes its shape from round to slightly heart-shaped. The underside of Mega Diancie's body resembles a great crystal chandelier, composed of many large pink diamond crystals. It has small golden feet, and golden rings around its neck and waist. Its long thin gray arms can be seen, as it no longer has sleeves on its garments. Behavior Natural abilities Diancie is able to create diamonds by compressing the carbon in the atmosphere between its hands. It is the only Pokémon able to learn the move, Diamond Storm. Game info Game Locations Pokédex enteries Stats Diancie= |-| Mega Diancie= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= Sprites Appearances Anime In Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Ash and his Pikachu attempt to help a Diancie and make it the Princess of the Carbink group in a area called the Diamond Domain.Diancie Revealed Trivia *Diancie is the only Generation VI Pokémon that has a Mega Evolution. **It is also the only Mythical Pokémon to have Mega Evolution too. *Diancie and Carbink share the same learnset with only one difference with Diancie. Instead of learning Power Gem at level 46, it learns Trick Room. **In Generation VII, Diancie can learn Power Gem at level 40. *Diancie is often mistaken as Carbink's evolution. However, it's actually the variant of Carbink. *Despite being genderless, the Pokémon website says it could be either gender. This is likely an error. Origin Diancie is based on a carbuncle, a fairy with a diamond on its forehead. Its design could be a pun on "princess cut" diamond. Etymology Diancie's name comes from the words "diamond", "fairy", and possibly "fancy". Gallery 719Diancie_M17.png 719Diancie-Mega_M17.png 719Diancie_XY_anime.png 719Diancie_XY_anime_2.png 719Diancie-Mega_XY_anime.png 719Diancie_Dream.png 719Diancie_Mega_Dream.png 719Diancie Mega Dream 2.png 719Diancie_Mega_Evolution.png PokemonCenterDianciePlush.JPG|Pokémon Center Diancie Plush TakaraTomyDianciePlush.JPG|TakaraTomy Diancie Plush PokemonCenterPromotionalDiancieAndCarbinkPlushImage.JPG|Pokémon Center Diancie and Carbink Plushes References Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon